This invention relates to a fishing spinning reel, more particularly a handle folding device of a fishing spinning reel.
Generally, in a fishing spinning reel, a rotor having a relatively large diameter and a spool are mounted on the main body of the reel so that the handle is projected outwardly from the main body so as not to interfere with the operation of the rotor or the spool. Accordingly, the handle is generally constructed to be foldable so that it can be folded when transporting or packing the fishing spinning reel. In most of the prior art handle folding devices, the handle arm is connected to the handle shaft by a releasable screw so that it takes a long time to fold and erect the handle at the time of beginning and terminating fishing. Moreover, during the use of the fishing spinning reel, especially when taking up the fishing line the screw often becomes loose, thus causing the handle to jolt.
When the handle becomes loose, it is necessary to tighten the screw. This is especially disadvantageous in a case where the rotor is freed to alternately rotate the rotor in the forward and reverse directions is accordance with the movement of a fish to pull up the same while preventing excessive tension of the line. Furthermore, when the screw is tightened it is necessary to use a reverse rotation preventing device so that a thin line might be severed which is used to alternately rotate the rotor in the forward and reverse directions as above described.